


You're a Bad Liar, Ollie

by AlitheCambre



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Romance, Season Finale, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlitheCambre/pseuds/AlitheCambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to Season 2 of Arrow, Olicity style</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Bad Liar, Ollie

“You were convincing though,” Felicity laughed nervously and cast her gaze down awkwardly for a second before determinedly looking back up and meeting his eyes once more. Oliver couldn’t help the small, ridiculous smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. “When you said you loved me. You had me convinced even. You’re very good at deception.”

“No,” Oliver finally spoke up, his voice soft and shaking his head fondly. She was too adorable for her own good. “I’m really not. I’ve lost so many people, Felicity,” he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking out into the bay for a moment. “Shado, my father, Tommy, Thea, my mother, and now even Sara- they are all gone because of my actions. I am a murderer.”

“Oliver-,” Felicity tried to protest but he clamped a warm hand over her mouth and continued, looking into her eyes.

“I am. But somehow you’re still here. You and Dig, you see the good in me. But you, Felicity… you never give up. Even when it puts you into harm’s way, you always pull through. You know what I need to hear and I just…” he slowly removed his hand from her mouth, sliding it onto her cheek and cupping it gently, his thumb stroking the line of her cheekbone. “Thank you. And I didn’t have you fooled… because I wasn’t lying. I love you. Felicity Meghan Smoak. I have since that day I brought you that broken, bullet-riddled, laptop.”

Suddenly she was kissing him. He tensed, caught by surprise but relaxed quickly as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He placed one hand on her waist and the other slid from her cheek to cradle the back of her head, just under her signature ponytail, holding her head firmly and smashing his lips to hers at a more comfortable angle. Her lips parted with a soft sigh when he began kissing back and he took advantage of it, running is tongue over her impossibly soft lower lip. Her tongue darted out to meet his, surprising him once again as it flicked back into her mouth before he could catch it, teasing him, daring him to follow it. He obliged, mapping out the inside of her mouth with his tongue and swallowing the soft moan she gave, growling quietly in response.

They broke apart when air became a necessity but Oliver refused to let her go far, pressing his forehead to hers and nuzzling their noses together. “Felicity Smoak,” he whispered, pecking her lips before pulling back just far enough to look in her eyes. “Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?”

“You bet your life I will,” she was breathless and clearly thoroughly kissed, her lips swollen and glasses slightly askew. It was adorable and Oliver couldn’t hold back his grin, leaning in to kiss her again, this time softer, sweeter, and longer.

“Hey you lovebirds!” a shout interrupted them from down the beach. “Time to go home!” they pulled apart to see Diggle waving at them from the plane about thirty yards away.

“We’ll be right there!” Oliver shouted back. “But I’m flying!” he pecked Felicity one more time and laced their fingers together. They walked leisurely back to the aircraft, their joined hands swinging and their faces plastered with beaming smiles.

“It’s about time, you two,” Diggle teased good-naturedly. Felicity giggled and Oliver smiled wider as he clapped Diggle on the back.

“Didn’t you have some news too, Dig?”

“It can wait,” his ex-bodyguard smiled back as he untied the plane’s mooring lines.

“I just have one more question,” Felicity looked around the island thoughtfully.

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t,” Oliver mock-sighed fondly and leaned down to peck her cheek.

“If you were on the island for five years… how did you learn to fly a plane?” Oliver froze, the memories pouring over him. Felicity squeezed his hand, pulling him out of it. He took a deep breath and leaned down to nuzzle her neck and she instinctively recognized it for what it was- a silent plea for comfort. She carded her fingers through his hair soothingly and he inhaled her scent.

“That’s a story for another time,” he answered finally, pulling back with a slightly smaller but still genuine smile. “Come on,” he pulled her into the plane. “Let’s go home,”

“Amen to that,” Diggle agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little biddy that came to me after I finally finished Season 2 of Arrow (studying for finals is a killer). I really wanted Oliver to stop smiling at her like that with all that love and just fing kiss her for f's sake so I wrote this to appease my feels.


End file.
